Tiempo Contigo
by Tsuki Saber
Summary: Byakuya dijo: No importa si te vas , incluso puede que nunca nos volvamos a ver, pero ¿sabes algo? Confio en ti, por eso te esperaré en el mismo lugar, el mismo dia y a la misma hora, puede que fracase... pero cuando dos personas se aman de verdad siempre podran tener el deseo de volverse a encontrar. Ichiruki... Ulquihime... Renjix?...Ginxrangiku...Shinyori...Byakuyax?
1. Chapter 1: Miau

¿Qué es el amor?, un sentimiento, una ilusión, algo indescriptible, o algo que simplemente sientes…

La vida da muchas vueltas, puedes enamorarte y llorar, llorar y enamorarte otra vez… ¿nunca sabes lo que te depara el destino o sí?

-"Oh…miren quienes son!"-gritaba una chica.

-"Son los Zangetsu…"-decía una chica ilusionada.

-"Kurosaki-san esta tan guapo…"

-"Abarai-san es aún más guapo"-decía otra chica en tono enamorado.

-"Pero creo que se están olvidando de Kuchiki-san"-dijo una recién llegada amablemente.

-"Oh…sempai"-decian las chicas que hace un rato estaban enamoradas y ahora la tenían rodeada

-"Dejen de hacer tanto alboroto"-dijo Rukia.-"Y tu no les digas nada sobre mi hermano"-dijo agarrándola de la mano.

-"Perdóname, Rukia-chan pero parecía divertido"

-"No es divertido Nanami, la próxima vez nos ahogaran de tantas preguntas"

-"Jajaja, lose…aun no encaja que seamos tan populares eh?"

-"Bueno es verdad…aunque es de esperarse…nuestro instituto es enorme, es un internado para las personas con buena clase social"

-"Acaso esta presumiendo Rukia-chan"-dijo divertida

-"Claro que no Nanami!"-dijo sonrojada.

-"Aun así, yo creo que lo que más te molesta es que hablen de Ichigo-san verdad?"

-"Eh…que…que dices"-dijo totalmente roja.

-"Jajaja…te pusiste roja"

-"C-cállate…aparte a ti también te gusta mi hermano no es así, deberías ser mi aliada"

-"Q-que dices"-dijo bajando la mirada y sonrojándose

-"Jajaja, ahora eres tú la que esta roja…"-reía Rukia-"Aunque ahora que los pienso los Zangetsu son muy populares: Ichigo, Renji, Ulquiorra-san, el loco de Grimmjow y mi querido hermano son acosados por las chicas todos los días…"

-"¡Chicas!"-corría una peli naranja exuberante hacia ellas.

-"Orihime"-dijo Rukia saludando a su amiga.

-"Por qué te demoraste tanto?"-dijo Nanami con una sonrisa.

-"Etto…es q me estaban molestando y…"

-"Otra vez?"-dijo Rukia.-"Esos chicos no entienden que Orihime solo tiene ojos para alguien"

-"Ah…que…que dices Rukia-chan?... aunque logre venir gracias a Ulquiorra-san que me defendió"-dijo algo sonrojada.

-"Ulquiorra-san, es un gran chico"-dijo Nanami.-"Animo!"-dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-"Tu también Nanami-chan!"-dijo exaltada.

-"Jajaja"

-"¿A qué hora crees que llegaremos?"-dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos anaranjados viendo a través de la ventana del avión

-"Tal vez en la noche, procura no esforzarte demasiado Miu"-dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-"Si Rui… crees que Nanami-chan se alegrará de vernos?"

-"Claro que si…aunque tu…no le has contado nada verdad?"-dijo con preocupación y resignación en sus ojos.

-"Si, no le pienso decir nada, por favor tampoco le digas nada"

-"Te parece bien eso?"

-"Si, simplemente estoy cansada…"

-"Siempre estare a tu lado no lo olvides"

-"Si, gracias"-dijo recostándose en el hombro de él.

-"Auch…"-dijo sobándose la cabeza

-"Lo siento"-dijo un alto pelinegro con el rostro sereno.

-"Byakuya-san"-dijo Nanami sonrojada.

-"Te lastime?"-dijo Byakuya algo preocupado.

-"No, no me paso nada, gracias"

-"A dónde ibas?"

-"Hoy tengo que barrer las hojas y luego ire a estudiar con Rukia"

-"Ya veo, esto…si quieres puedo ayudarte"-dijo viendo para otro lado.

-"Si, gracias"-dijo Nanami feliz

-"Estúpido Grimmjow, que se cree para molestarme de esa manera"-decía una pequeña pelinegra caminando en dirección a la biblioteca.

-"Oye…maldita enana, estoy gritándote hace media hora y no me escuchas"-dijo un peli naranja con una vena en la cabeza.

-"No te escuche zanahoria"-dijo reaccionando de inmediato.

-"Que te sucede, porque venias refunfuñando?"

-"Es que Grimmjow me hizo enojar y entonces…"-dijo recordándolo con una vena en la cabeza

-"Mmm, Grimmjow"-susurro Ichigo.

-"Que dijiste Ichigo?"

-"No nada…"

-"Ah, para que me buscabas?"-dijo Rukia interesada

-"Para ir a ver una película el martes. Ya salió La gran invasión zombi"

-"…pero si yo quería ver Chappy y su primer amor"

-"Deja tu obsesión con ese muñeco del demonio"

-"Cállate, él es hermoso"-dijo con estrellas en sus ojos.

-"Enana loca…"-dijo Ichigo con una gota en la cabeza.

-"Deja de criticarme fresita, tu eres peor que yo"

-"Quieres pelea?"-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-"Oigan dejen de pelear"-decía un peli rojo con los brazos cruzados, a la vez que Rukia e Ichigo lo veían con una gota en la cabeza.

-"Esa actitud de viejo amargado no te queda Renji"-dijo Rukia

-"Que dices, es mi actitud normal"-dijo exaltado.

-"Si es verdad, que patético"-dijo Ichigo.

-"¡Oye…!"

-"Ah Inoue-san esto te manda Abe-san de primero"-dijo una rubia amablemente.

-"Gracias…"-dijo tomando una pequeña carta y abriéndola.

-"Es mejor que no aceptes ir con él"-dijo un pelinegro con mirada gélida.

-"Ah… no pensaba aceptar"-dijo sonrojada.

-"Los lobos andan aprovechándose últimamente"-dijo dando la media vuelta para marcharse. –"Es mejor que te cuides mujer"

-"E-espera Ulquiorra-san… gracias por ayudarme en la mañana"

-"No es nada"-dijo alejándose a paso calmado.

-"Escuchaste, mañana llegaran nuevos estudiantes de segundo"

-"Eh…lo dices en serio"

-"Parece que todos están emocionados por los nuevos estudiantes"-dijo Byakuya recogiendo la última funda de hojas.

-"Si es verdad"-dijo Nanami con una sonrisa.-"Gracias por ayudarme"-dijo sonrojada.

-"Ah, no es nada"-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Jajaja"-rio Nanami.

-"¿Por qué te ríes?"

-"Porque nuestras conversaciones siempre son iguales"

-"¿Son normales no?"-dijo Byakuya confundido.

-"Claro que no…"-dijo riendo.

-"Ya veo"-dijo Byakuya con una imperceptible sonrisa a la vez que Nanami se sonrojaba.-"Estas bien?"

-"A… claro…porque preguntas"

-"Estas roja"

-"S-si…solo es que… me gusta conversar contigo."

-"Si a mí igual"

-"Gaa"-soplaba sus manos para calentarlas.-"Esta noche es bastante fría… de seguro Rui debe de estar muy preocupado, ya que salí sin avisar… que nostalgia, Japón ha cambiado mucho en estos 7 años"

-Miau-decía un gatito en una caja que decía adóptame, a la vez que espesas gotas de lluvia empezaba a caer.

-"Pobrecito quien pudo abandonarlo en un día como este dijo poniéndose con el gatito debajo de un techo, que hare no puedo llevar mascotas a el departamento está temblando mucho"-dijo sacándose la chompa que tenía y arropándolo…que frío "-No se fijó que un pelinegro subido en una carro de últimos modelo la observaba desde lejos.

-"Esa chica… pensé que lo abandonaría, ese gato está ahí hace 3 días y nadie lo toma en cuenta, pensaba llevárselo a Rukia aunque tendría que mandarlo a la casa de nuestra abuela, ya que no podían tenerlo en el internado."-dijo saliendo del auto.

-"Que haremos Miau, no puedo dejarte aquí solo"-dijo estornudando.

-"Toma"-dijo extendiéndole su chompa.

-"Ah… "-dijo alzando su vista para encontrarse con un chico de cabello negro semi largo y ojos grises.

-"Te enfermaras si no la utilizas tu"-dijo amablemente.

-"Y tu igual, y eres mujer"-dijo con mirada seria

-"G-gracias…"-dijo poniendo al gatito en la caja y poniéndose la chompa que le quedaba grande

-"Lo adoptaras?"-dijo Byakuya

-"La verdad, no puedo pero estaba pensando en hacer algo…"

-"Bueno, yo pienso regalárselo a mi hermana"

-"Enserio?"-dijo con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

-"Gracias eres una buena persona"-dijo entregándole al gatito, a la vez que su celular sonaba insistentemente.-"Gracias por tu chompa, ha sido un gusto conocerte"-dijo corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-"Que extraña"-dijo Byakuya viendo al gatito.-"¿No crees Miau?"


	2. Chapter 2

-"Ah…"-dijo abriendo sus ojos suavemente .-"Nanami, porque estas despierta tan temprano, aun son las 5 de la mañana."

-"Lo se Rukia-chan, solo que hoy es muy importante"-dijo hablando bajito

-"¿Por qué?"-dijo extrañada y con un bostezo. "No me has contado nada…"

-"Lo sé, después, en el receso les presentare a un par de personas"

-"De que hablas…"-dijo somnolienta

-"Ya lo entenderás, habla más bajito que despertaras a Orihime"

-"Si, tienes razón, pero acuéstate a dormir un rato más, aún es muy temprano"-dijo quedándose dormida de inmediato

-"Hoy… por fin, luego de 7 años nos volveremos a ver chicos y estaremos juntos como en los viejos tiempos"-pensó Nanami.

6 am

-"¿Segura que estas lista?"-dijo mirándola fijamente, ya que se encontraban en la entrada del internado en el cual estudiarían y prácticamente seria su nuevo hogar

-"S-si jejeje"-dijo nerviosa.

-"Miu… ¿estas así por Nanami verdad?"

-"No Rui, no es nada de eso… solo que…"-dijo mirando hacia el suelo

-"Bueno no importa"-dijo virándose en su sitio para entrar.

-"Rui, por favor… no le digas nada"-dijo con mirada seria.

-"Esta bien, te hare caso, no te preocupes… aunque, sabes que aun puedes cambiar tu decisión"

-"Ya no hay vuelta atrás, simplemente estoy cansada"-dijo con tristeza

-"Rayos… "-se despertaba agitado y con el cabello alborotado.-"¿Que hora es?"-dijo viendo la hora en el reloj a la vez que se paraba de inmediato.-"No puede ser… Byaku… "-dijo viendo como un pelinegro estaba al frente suyo listo para ir a clase.

-"! Porque no me despertaste!"-dijo enojado y con una vena en la cabeza.

-"Ese no es mi asunto Renji"-dijo con frialdad.

-"Maldito… a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo y compañero de habitación nunca cambiará"-pensó Renji.

-"Donde esta Nanami-chan?"-dijo una peli naranja caminado en dirección a su clase.

-"Pensé que era un sueño, pero en la mañana me dijo que hoy nos presentaría a alguien"

-"Eh… ¿a qué te refieres?"-dijo extrañada.

-"No tengo idea, estaba tan dormida que casi no entendí lo que me dijo"

-"Rukia-chan, debes poner más importancia a las cosas importantes"-dijo regañando a su amiga sutilmente.

-"Lo siento… "-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero en su defensa.

-"Que expresión tan rara, pareces un extraterrestre"-dijo un recién llegado

-"Orihime escuchaste una mosca por ahí"-dijo Rukia sarcástica y mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Kurosaki-kun buenos días"-dijo Orihime con una gota en la cabeza.

-"Orihime-san, buenos días, tu si eres respetuosa, no como ciertos enanos por ahí"

-"!Que dices fresa!"-dijo Rukia exaltada.

-"Claro así si escuchas, masoquista"-dijo Ichigo uniéndose a una gran discusión con Rukia.

-"Ya comenzaron… "-suspiro Orihime a la vez que veía como un pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente a su lado sin importarle la situación.-"Ulquiorra-san, b-buenos días"-dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-"Buenos días"-respondió indiferente a la vez que se alejaba con paso lento.

-"Solo por un momento, solo por un momento… quiero que seas el Ulquiorra que eras, pero ahora solo eres este Ulquiorra que está totalmente vacio… y yo no pude evitarlo"-pensó Orihime con tristeza.

Se podía ver como una castaña de ojos verdes caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del instituto, cuando una voz atrás de ella la llamo sutilmente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par…

-"Nanami-chan… "-dijo con dulzura.

-"Miu-chan"-dijo quedándose estática por un momento.

-"Han pasado 7 años, has cambiado bastante"-dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Miu…"-dijo corriendo hacia su amiga a la vez que ambas se abrazaban fuertemente y dejaban caer lágrimas de alegría.

-"Como siempre me dejan a un lado"-dijo un chico alto, rubio y de ojos café.

-"Rui-kun…"-dijo Nanami mirándolo con una alegría infinita a la vez que Rui se adelantaba hacia ellas y las rodeaba a ambas con sus brazos.

-"Ahora estamos como cuando éramos niños"-dijo Rui con una sonrisa.

-"Tch…"-decía un peli celeste evidentemente fastidiado.-"Tengo tanto sueño… "-pensó para sí a la vez que un profesor entraba a su salón.

BUENOS DIAS, COMO TODOS SABEN HOY LLEGARON NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES, UNO DE ELLOS ESTARA ENE ESTA CLASE, ASI QUE LES PIDO QUE LA TRATEN BIEN.-"Puedes pasar"-dijo a la vez que una pelinegra de cabello corto y ojos anaranjados entraba con una reluciente sonrisa.

-"Buenos días, mi nombre es Kiriyama Miyui pero pueden llamarme Miu, un gusto en conocerlos"-dijo haciendo una reverencia a la vez que muchos chicos y chicas cuchicheaban y se formaba un gran alboroto.

-"¡Silencio!"-dijo el profesor con autoridad.-"Por favor Kiriyama-san, siéntate en aquel puesto vacío"

-"Si, gracias"-dijo caminando en dirección a su nuevo asiento, pero una maleta tirada en el suelo despreocupadamente le impedía el paso.-"Disculpa podrías alzar tu maleta un momento"-dijo viendo al mismo peli celeste que se la había quedado viendo, ya que era realmente hermosa.

-"Ah, sí"-dijo tomando su maleta con indiferencia fingida.

-"Gracias, eres muy amable"

-"Maldita sea, no entiendo porque no me toco en su clase también"-dijo enojado

-"Jajaja, se nota que no has cambiado nada Rui"

-"Tu tampoco pequeña Nanami"-dijo aplastándole la cabeza con cariño.

-"No me molestes…"-dijo riéndose.-"Rui… "-dijo tornándose seria de inmediato.-"Ella… Miu… "

-"Esta bien… no te preocupes… "-dijo igual de serio

-"¿Lo dices enserio…? "

-"Si… "-dijo pensativo.

-"Sabes, nunca entenderé porque a alguien como ella le sucedió algo como eso, ella es una muy buena persona"-dijo con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-"Vamos Nami-chan, Miyui es muy fuerte de eso estoy seguro… "-dijo limpiándole las lágrimas.

-"Tienes razón"-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Perdóname por no poder cumplir la promesa contigo"

-"Si la cumpliste, con proteger a Miu es suficiente"

-"Tch… al fin es la hora de receso"-dijo parándose para dirigirse a la cafetería del instituto.-"No pude despegar la mirada de esa chica"-pensó, encima de todo tuve que compartir todos mis libros y notas para que ella los viera… me alegra haberlos traído justo hoy… "-pensó a la vez que sintió que algo lo paso empujando e hizo que uno de sus libro cayera al piso

-"Hazte a un lado… "-dijo un chico con el rostro demacrado.

-"Crees que te hare caso… "-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. –"Recoge eso, si no quieres que te vaya mal"-dijo amenazante y sin titubear.

-"Que te cres estúpido Grimmjow"-dijo el otro enojado y empujándolo de frente.

-"Ja… tú te lo buscaste"-dijo Grimmjow empujándolo de nuevo y haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente a la vez que todos a su alrededor los quedaban viendo; alzo su puño con determinación mientras su oponente estaba asustado en el suelo y sin poder reaccionar, pero cuando iba a darle el gran puñetazo esperado todos se sorprendieron por lo que sucedió…

La chica recién llegada se había puesto al frente dando su espalda y abrazando al chico problemático con todas sus fuerzas…

-"Que rayos… "-pensó Grimmjow a la vez que Miu abría sus ojos suavemente para encontrarse con la expectativa en el rostro de todos.

-"¡Que sucede aquí!"-dijo un profesor recién llegado con una sonrisa retorcida que asustaba a todos.

-"Rayos es Zaraki sensei, es mejor irnos"-decian muchos de los curiosos a la vez que se alejaban a paso rápido.

-"Jaegerjaquez, eres tú de nuevo"-dijo con malicia, esta vez si no la tendrás fácil.  
-"Espere"-dijo Miu parándose de inmediato.-"Grimmjow-san no tuvo nada que ver, el comenzó"-dijo señalando al chico que aun permanecía en el suelo.  
-"Miyui-san, disculpa que tengas que lidiar con este tipo de alborotos en tu primer día, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jaegerjaquez-san por hoy eres libre"-dijo una mujer con el cabello negro y largo, rostro senero y una sonrisa impecable.  
-"Unohana-sensei gracias"-dijo haciendo una revencia.  
-"Bueno, bueno, entonces tu vendrás conmigo maldito mocoso"-dijo Zaraki alzando al otro chico con una mano.-"Será divertido"-dijo viéndolo con gracia y malicia a la vez que se retiraba con Unohana.  
-"No tenías que defenderme"-dijo Grimmjow sin entender las acciones de esa chica que acababa de conocer.  
-"Eh, lo-lo siento Jaguer-jaguer… "intento decir.  
-"Puedes decirme Grimmjow"-dijo con el ceño fruncido.-"Lo dijiste hace rato no?"  
-"lo-lo siento"-dijo exaltada.  
-"Acaso eres tonta o que, casi te golpeo y ese idiota se lo merecía no tenías porque estorbar"  
-"Lo sé pero tus manos están lastimadas, y aunque el haya tenido la culpa no todo se resuelve con golpes"-dijo con tranquilidad.  
-"Que…"-pensaba Grimmjow.-"Ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza eso, ya que esa pelea callejera fue hace una semana y ahora que se daba cuentas sus nudillos no habían cicatrizado por completo."  
-"Perdón por molestarte… "-dijo haciendo una reverencia para retirarse.  
-"Oye…"-dijo Grimmjow a la vez que Miu regresaba a verlo."Gracias"-dijo indiferente  
-"Gracias a ti, fuiste con la primera persona que hable después de mis dos únicos amigos… eres un poco problemático Grimmjow-san.."-dijo caminando en donde se encontraría con sus amigos.  
-"Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en problemas"-dijo con frialdad.  
-"Parece que los chismes vuelan hermanito Ulquiorra"-dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa torcida.  
-"Ja… haz lo que quieras… "-dijo sin regresar a verlo. "¿No iras a la cafetería?"  
-"No… nos vemos después, dile a Nanami que no pude ir"-dijo Grimmjow retirándose.

-"Hermano, no sabes lo que nos quiere contar Nanami-chan"-dijo Rukia sentada en una mesa con Orihime, Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji y Ulquiorra que acababa de llegar.  
-"No… "-dijo fingiendo indiferencia."- A la vez que Renji miraba fijo hacia el suelo con un toque de tristeza.  
-"¡Chicos!"-dijo Nanami llegando y acerándose hacia sus amigos.  
-"Nanami-chan, que es lo que pasa que nos tienes que contar"-dijo Orihime algo preocupada.  
-"Les quiero presentar a los nuevos alumnos de intercambio y mis amigos de la infancia"-dijo Nanami a la vez que Rui y Miu entraban.  
-"Mucho gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Kiriyama Miyui"-dijo con una sonrisa.  
-"Kitahara Rui un gusto"  
-"Eh, tu los conoces Nanami" dijo Rukia sin entender muy bien.  
-"Ella dijo claramente que son sus amigos de infancia, tonta"-dijo Ichigo respondiendo a su pregunta.  
-"¡Ah, tu eres el chico de ayer!"-dijo Miu mirando a Byakuya con alegría.  
-"Es cierto… "-dijo sin asombrarse tanto.  
-"Gracias por tu abrigo… como esta el gatito?"  
-"No es nada, el esta en nuestra casa"  
-"Tu eres la chica que estaba con Miau ayer verdad?"-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.  
-"Si…"-dijo con una sonrisa.-"Asi que lo llamaste Miau…?"  
-"Si mi hermano me dijo que una chica extraña que conocio le llamaba asi"  
-"Jajaja, ya veo…"-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.  
-"Aun no los he presentado"-dijo Nanami interrumpiendo la plática.-"Él es Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Abarai Renji, Cifer Ulquiorra, Kuchiki Rukia y Kuchiki Byakuya"-dijo señalándolos a cada uno a la vez que hacían una reverencia.  
-"Gracias por cuidar de Nanami hasta ahora"-dijo Rui  
-"Desde ahora seremos amigos asi que no tienen que ser tan formales"-dijo Renji con una sonrisa cómplice la cual compartió con Nanami.  
-"Si es cierto…"-dijo una animada Orihime.  
-"Ya veo, estos son nuestros nuevos amigos"-pensó Miu.-"Nanami-chan parecen buenas persona me gustaría llegar a conocerlas un poco más, sin embargo…"-sonrió para sí.


End file.
